Memoirs of a Misguided Angel
by Silent Searcher
Summary: Joshua's thoughts on the Long Game and what followed. Poem-fic.


**_Author's Note: Hey, I wrote this in my free time between exams about two weeks ago and decided to post it. My computer was throwing a tantrum and decided to mess up the formatting so I just put lines between each section/verse. Yes; it's another poem. What can I say, I love poems. Tell me what you think; even if that is that you hate it. :)_**

* * *

**Did I mention I have friends now; we're meeting up for the first time in a week. See you there?**

* * *

You won't see me; but I'll see you,

One final time after all I put you through,

Archaic hindrances prevent me from being at your side,

That and the fact that I frequently lied,

You cannot forgive me thanks to those events,

My bullets left more than physical dents.

* * *

Taking your life wasn't easy,

And yes dear I know that sounds cheesy,

For once what I say is true,

I'm not as callous as you thought you knew,

But Neku; you were the perfect proxy,

With your spiked hair as orange as a foxy,

Your antisocial behaviour and your withdrawn life,

Was the prime example of Shibuya's strife,

Looking at you; I knew I found a winner,

By the way dear could you be any thinner?

* * *

On that first day; I watched you pair up with that girl,

The one who's bubbly attitude made me want to hurl.

* * *

I watched you fight the noise,

With your grace and your poise.

* * *

Watched you cast away your shell,

Watched as your defences fell.

* * *

She brought you back to the living,

Taught you about giving.

* * *

As she changed you; you changed her,

Stopped her when she started to deter.

* * *

That is why I gave her back her existence,

Because of her persistence.

* * *

Week two,

I couldn't help but join you.

* * *

Originally, I had intended to have my fun then leave,

But the thought of leaving my dear Nekky made me grieve,

An unexpected factor that was undeniably not pretend;

Was that, yes dear, you considered me a friend.

* * *

Our friendship voluntary by no means,

Since we were both stubborn teens,

Flowered into a connection so true,

I hated the thought of lying to you.

* * *

Yet we bonded; grew to understand one another,

Until we relied on each other.

* * *

As all good things must end,

So must our companionship be impossible to mend.

* * *

Minamimoto made me a martyr in your eyes,

Even though my death was another in my stream of frequent lies.

* * *

I wished I could have watched over you,

But I had other matters to attend to.

* * *

I became acquainted with another you,

He was clearly infatuated with me too,

Hehe, don't worry dear; we had some fun,

He continues to play tin pin with his Yoshiya-kun,

Who would have known that another hero;

Would turn out to be an emo?

* * *

Now we reach the final showdown,

The climactic battle for the fate of the town,

You expected to see Mr H instead,

But it was all in your head,

All along the great antagonist you sought to replace,

Was an all too familiar face.

* * *

You seemed so ecstatic to see me,

Ah, the wise thing to have done was to flee.

* * *

Megumi was swiftly dispatched,

Thanks to the foiled plan he had hatched.

* * *

Separated from your partners the entry fees were taken,

Yours was interesting if I'm not mistaken...

* * *

So the stage is set for the final duel,

I may say it was slightly cruel.

* * *

There we stood armed; alone,

A breath from death to determine the throne,

The look in your eyes showed me the truth,

Undeniable proof...

You cared.

You cared whether or not I died,

After everything you denied.

* * *

After a life and death of loneliness,

You showed me the light in the emptiness.

* * *

An eternity of being second in line,

Finally the spotlight is mine.

* * *

Now I know I may sound vain,

Much to my disdain,

But being alone makes you crave attention,

It occurs with no prevention.

* * *

Thank you dear for giving me salvation,

Tearing me away from dilapidation.

* * *

The tears you cried stained your cheeks,

An image that has haunted me for weeks.

* * *

You could not end the life of a friend,

Even though you hated me in the end.

* * *

The betrayal that loomed in your eyes,

As well as the quivering that echoed through your thighs.

* * *

I finish my counting - fire the shot,

Your blood pooling in a crimson blot.

* * *

The reprise of your death was easier than before,

Now that I knew you more.

* * *

From you strong spirit I could derive,

That there was no doubt that you would survive.

* * *

The noise would not enrapture your soul,

You could return to play your role.

* * *

You saved me; so I saved you,

It was the least I could do.

* * *

So here we are at the final cross roads,

All actors in our play; burdened with heavy loads.

* * *

None more terrifying than the one ahead of me,

Alone in the Underground for all eternity.

* * *

I am used to the acrid aroma of alienation,

It comes with the job of running a nation.

* * *

I do not regret neutralising your days,

In fact you should congratulate me on eradicating your depressive haze.

You have learned to live by being dead,

You have found a new path to tread.

* * *

Good luck my dear,

You have nothing to fear,

Never will you and I meet,

Though I will watch you wander down the street.

* * *

I must atone for my deeds,

I know not where my destiny leads.

I do not fear my demise,

It took a long time to realise,

Having no one there -

Led me to my despair.

But you showed me the worth of living,

But for me there is no forgiving.

* * *

Goodbye; farewell,

I'm off down my everlasting stair-well - diving down toward a familiar eternity of solitude,

That I cannot find the heart to allude,

For if I do; you will surely pay for my crimes,

Because I did not follow the lines.

* * *

Now my reign has come to an end,

Goodbye Neku; my one and forever friend.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Joshua is my favourite character in TWEWY. (Just ask my friends. He he.) Before I forget: I should be updating Wonderland Ends with You on Wednesday. It's just taking me a while!**_


End file.
